Leaning Posts
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: Admitting you need someone there for you is sometimes the hardest part.  Raven&Robin pairing.  This is my first one, please read and review.
1. Not so Far Away

A/N: This is my first, please be gentle in your reviews, but be honest. I would like one thing made clear, I personally root for Raven&Robin, if you don't like the pairing please don't waste you time reading this and my time by sending me a bad review. I can see how other pairings could work, and am willing to accept the fact that not everyone is going to agree with me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

In the distance a luminous cloud announced it's intentions of making the city streets small rivers with a rumble, fortunately the actual river would provide a natural barrier between the brewing storm and their little island. That low booming is what her back from Nevermore, she had been spending quite a bit of time there recently it seemed to him. Not that he minded, it wasn't like he had anything better to do than watch her hover on the roof, eyes closed (why did she have to close her eyes he wondered), meditating. In a way he was meditating too, no he didn't sit cross-legged and drift off to another world that only existed in another realm of reality, but he could draw peace and was able to clearly think about things when he sat there watching her. He could sit here all night like this, but he knew better, if the others found him up here like this he'd never hear the end of it. But all he could think about right now was how he was getting lost in those deep amethyst pools...

"Take a picture, it'd last longer" snapped him out of his trance. How long had she had her eyes open... he didn't care right now. But he tore himself away and started to go back inside without a word. But hesitated for a brief moment when she said, "It's hardly fair, you wear a mask, I can't see yours."

**Robin's POV**

_Dang it! When did she quit meditating... why wasn't I paying attention... I shouldn't loose focus like that... how long did she know I was there... what did her last comment mean... I shouldn't have came up here... did she mean what I hope she meant... no, you know better than that... but what if she can feel **and** control her emotions... Robin, listen to yourself._

"Supper's probably going to be ready soon." I said as I got to the lone door at the top of the tower I now call home. "Are you going to join us? I think Cy is making lasagne tonight, and if I understood Star, he even stole one of Beast Boy's cookbooks and made a small portion of tofu stuff for him."

I waited for a response for a couple seconds before giving up and starting down the stairs, but to my surprise the door hesitated about half a second longer than it normally does. I was already halfway down the stairs but I smiled in the knowledge she'd be joining us. It's been a while since we've all sat down and had a meal together. Yeah we've gone out for pizza a couple times after we wipe the streets with whoever decided to cause a ruckus, but it's been probably three weeks since anyone in the tower has cooked a meal for more than one person, and that usually consisted of Raman Noodles or something out of a can. The little voice in the back of my head chimed up _you know if all it takes to get her off the roof so you can enjoy her company is a hot meal, you might want to ask Cyborg to teach you how to cook._ But that thought is quickly chased away by the chaos I just opened the door to.

**Raven's POV**

_What was the Boy Wonder doing up here... don't be so hard on him... I didn't mean for my comments to hurt... but then again I never really mean for them to... I just wish I could tell him... what? and have your heart broke and hurt everyone within a 5 mile radius when it happens... NO! He wouldn't do that... can you take that chance?...no._

As I slipped through the door still closing behind Robin, I could smell the lasagne. Along with something else I couldn't quite place, or maybe didn't want to... I shuddered at the thought of tofu. Then I realized Cyborg must really want everyone to be there tonight if he's cooking that stuff. Though, I can't say I'm all that unhappy, it will give me a chance to be near him. We all have our seats at the table, the same ones we've had since we moved in to the giant "T" floating in the harbor. Mine just happens to be next to him. _Not that it matters_ I remind myself that I can't allow those feelings to surface. That was what my last trip to Nevermore was about, Intelligence seems to think that it should be possible, in theory, for me to control my powers while being able to share my emotions openly with the people close to me. And, while this idea thrills me, it also scares me. I've never allowed anyone that close for fear of hurting them, but if that reasoning goes away what I don't want to admit to be true will come to surface... I will stay detached to avoid getting hurt myself.

Before I even get to the bottom of the stairs I can tell this is going to be an interesting evening. I could hear the noise briefly come from the door Robin had opened to enter the living room, then it closed and I decided it would be better if I made a detour to my room before entering the lions' den.


	2. Food: the Peacemaker

Here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans :(

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Cyborg was chasing a green cockroach out of the kitchen with a broom. Apparently he wasn't to happy when the "fly on the wall" caught him taste testing whatever contraption the lumpy white stuff was on the stove, and chose that moment to announce his presence by returning to his original form and shouting "Hey everyone, Cy just tried tofu delight. And if I didn't know better I'd think he liked it."

This was immediately responded to with the grabbing of the makeshift weapon, he missed the little humanoid by inches as he was changing into his present state. I did everything I could not to laugh, and almost succeeded when Cy turned towards me, having removed Beast Boy from the kitchen by force, with a broom in his hand and a blue apron wrapped around his waist. I broke, no I didn't laugh, but I couldn't stop smiling and chuckling at the sight of a half metal man in the kitchen cooking a meal for five. But the look on his face told me that I had better quit... real quick. So I did my best and put on a straight face and asked, "So, how is the 'tofu delight'?"

At first I thought he was gonna run me out of the kitchen like the other former occupant of the room, but instead he whispered, "As long as you don't tell anyone..." he looked around the room as if to make sure there was no one else here with us, seeming satisfied he continued, "it's not half bad." Then standing a little taller, "But, it could be just because I'm such a good cook."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I paused for a second then added, "Besides if you start eating tofu, who's gonna cook meat for the rest of us?"

At this I headed towards the living room, watching Beast Boy try and convince Starfire that Cyborg had actually tasted and enjoyed anything tofu. Then I began to wonder where the missing member of our team was, I had been certain she had followed me in. And as if in answer to my thoughts an angel stepped out of the hallway to our rooms. An angel with beautiful black hair that had a hint of blue in all the right places, an angel who wrapped her black leotard with a deep blue cloak...

_Snap out of it, you're staring again... I don't care, I want to... The others will notice, do you want them to know yet?... ye-no, I don't know... I wanna tell her how I feel... What? And get yourself a one-way ticket to oblivion?... it might be worth it..._

I was suddenly brought back to the present by a large hand on my shoulder, "I won't tell your secret if you keep your mouth closed about the tofu." I turned and caught the glint in eye of the gentle giant standing behind me that said he knew. _But there was something else, what was it?... Pride?... Like a big bro..._

"DINNER'S READY!" boomed from beside me, shaking every thought away for the time being.

**Raven's POV**

I felt the hidden gaze from across the room as soon as I stepped out of the hall. _Is he staring at me... why would he be?... he can't be, just look and you'll see he's not staring at you... why did you say what you did on the roof?... no, I can't look... just go sit down and read your book Raven... yeah, Raven hide behind your leather wall... okay, I'm gonna look... just a glance... see he's talking to Cyborg... I wonder what that look Cyborg had was all about... it looked almost like he was appr..._

"DINNER'S READY!" echoed through the house, even though we were all right there in the living room.

"Turn the volume down Mr. Bose," I snapped at the big brother figure standing across the room, who doesn't respond but gave me a small smile and turned back to the kitchen. _Why am I always so snappy? Just remember to say sorry to him later... much later, when no one is around later... and what was that little smile all about?... note to self: after apology, interrogate him._ I smiled ever so slightly at the thought, it was a small enough smile that only one person in the tower could have noticed and then only if he was looking right at me. _Oh boy, he is looking at me_. Then as if realizing I was looking back at him he turned to follow Cyborg to the kitchen.

As I made my way across to the dining room, I noticed Beast Boy forgot to shut down the Game Station. _He must really be excited about dinner tonight _I thought. I guess I don't blame him, Cyborg is a great cook and if the big guy is willing to make something out of tofu for the first time in history for him I would be excited too. As an after thought I reached over with my mind to the game and paused if for him.

"Your timing is most impeccable, friend Raven." came an overly cheery voice as I made my way around the table to my seat. When I looked in her direction I saw the kitchen doors were opening and a metallic hand carrying what Robin had said was lasagne, my nose seemed to agree with that statement. Following through the still open doorway came another pan that I could only assume, both from the small size and the look of disgust on usually collected leader's face, was 'tofu delight'.

"And you expected anything less?" came my reply as I eased into the comfort of the chair that had formed to me over the years.

Then a very proud young man said the magic words, "Dinner is served." And unlike some meals where it's a mad house to dive for the food, tonight was different, Beast Boy dipped his 'stuff' onto his plate and eyed it with eager anticipation, but instead of devouring it before anyone else had taken a bite, he waited. It was as if this evening was going to be perfect... that is until I was handing the dish off to the person next to me and realized that a hand was on mine..._ WHAT! He's touching you don't panic_, but it was too late, I tried to get my hand away and in the process the pan started it's short trip to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting on the splatter of the Italian food, but it never happened. I opened my eyes and looked around at everyone, but no one seemed to have noticed what had just taken place... that is everyone but _him_. He looked at me through that... that blasted mask. I noticed a green thumb sticking over the far side of the almost wreck..._ Wait a minute, I felt a hand, not a glove..._ I couldn't see his other hand at the moment with the food in the way.

"That was close," he shuddered under his breath, just loud enough that I could here him and no one else could. I was grateful for that, all this evening needed was to have the glue that was keeping everyone at the table and in a peaceful state splattered all over the floor, or worse spark a verbal war here at the table about how I almost screwed up the meal and Cyborg's hard work; I knew I made a mistake, he knew I made a mistake and he saved me. _Oh how I wish he would save me..._ the thought wondered into my head as I turned back to the meal in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed he had both gloves on, and was about to dismiss the idea that I had felt skin when I saw him grab the back of his right glove and pull, readjusting it. I may not be a super detective like him, but the only time I've EVER seen him readjust his gloves is in the middle of the night when he comes running out of his room at the sound of an alarm. _So he wanted to touch you..._

**Robin's POV**

_Why did I do that?... I almost ruined the entire evening... how did I manage to grab the pan? I mean I know my reflexes are good, but that was unnatural..._

After letting her hand get away I wanted to kick myself for even trying that little stunt. _I can still feel the silk like touch of her skin even with my glove back on... did she know it was my hand?... does she even care... she did pull away, maybe she doesn't feel the same..._

I decided it was best to go on with the meal as if nothing had happened, and I thought no one had noticed her little slip besides me. And after the first bite everything I had been thinking about was washed away by the amazing cooking of the largest member of our team. Dinner was quiet, and I don't mean no one was talking, there were several different conversations going on, but no one was arguing (Cyborg had gotten rid of the common meat/tofu argument). Beast Boy gave him a little bit of a hard time about cooking 'tofu delight' till he tried it.

"I think I understand why everyone gets excited when you cook now Cy," said the little green man between bites, "this is amazing. Are you sure you didn't 'try' it to make sure you seasoned it right?" he added in a non-aggressive and non-accusative way, but with enough of a hint to catch Cyborg's eye.

The only response was a grunt from Cyborg as he was putting more food in his mouth, apparently pleased with his handiwork. He didn't want to break the peace, and Beast Boy hadn't done anything over what he was calling the line tonight.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch, just idle conversation about the mall and the amazement contained therein (obviously Starfire), a new game Beast Boy had just bought (Raven even joined in on this conversation, just before Beast Boy ran out of the room thinking he'd forgot to pause the game for supper), and quite often the talk drifted back to the meal at hand (every time Cyborg's smile got just a little bit bigger).


	3. Sense of Duty

I'm warning you ahead of time, you ARE going to hate me at the end of this chapter... BUT, it's worth it.

And, I didn't make this clear before. This is a little in the future: Robin is 19, Raven is 18. I'll try and make that clearer as I progress through the story. Old enough to feel... things, but young enough they still question themselves. Okay, before I ruin anything else for you... Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

As the food was making it's last appearance, I realized that it was my night for dishes. Now I could have pulled seniority and made someone else do them saying I had to work on a case or something, because I had ate enough that all I wanted to do was go lay down and sleep. _Yeah, and dream of those beautiful amethyst eyes,_ piped up another little voice in the back of my head. But I knew that everyone had done the same thing I had, I could tell it by the look on their faces, they were gonna probably head straight off to the Island of Unconsciousness.

"I'm gonna go save my game and crash guys, thanks again Cy." was the sound that became beginning of the end of one of the greatest meals I'd had in a while. Everyone was just lounging in their chairs for a minute, when we heard the big screen turn off and steps fade down the hall.

This seemed to be Starfire and Cyborg's cue to get up, both excused themselves and said, "Most pleasant of dreams for you friends." along with a low, "Goodnight." I expected Raven to follow suit and excuse herself to leave me alone to my chores, instead she just sat there.

Finally breaking the silence by saying something simple, yet under the circumstances shocking, "Are you gonna just sit there? Let's get these done." My jaw hit the floor in my mind, and apparently it showed, "What? If you don't want any help I can just get my tea and leave."

"No, no. Please feel free to help. I just wasn't expecting you to help, not that you aren't helpful, no I don't mean that at all, it's just this was a big meal and I figured you had ate a lot... Wait no that came out wrong too... I'm not saying you ate a lot or that you are fat, 'cause you're not...Okay I'm just gonna shut up and say thank you for the help." _What came over me?... It's as if I forgot how to talk in coherent sentences... and those that came out came out wrong... I never speak without thinking and here I was rambling... is she smiling, no I think she's laughing at me... can this get any worse?_

I started to grab the plates and silverware and went to the kitchen, all the cups started float to the sink right beside me with a black "glow". I looked at her standing in the door way allowing her little parade to pass while she held the door, "What happened to you having a problem using your powers for household chores?" I winced inside as I said it knowing that it came out harsher than I wanted it to. To which I got no reply aside from the last cup splashing suds all over me instead of easing in like the previous ones. _Dang it, you know better than that apologize right now._ "Raven, I'm sorry that came out harsher than I wanted it to." I said quietly as I turned around to an empty room. _Great, just wonderful._ I was kicking myself for the umpteenth time today.

I saw a dial on the front of the stove turned, _I'm gonna have to remind Cyborg to shut the stove off_. Then I realized it was for one of the back burners, and what I saw made me feel a little better, at least I'll have a chance to talk to her tonight.

Hurrying through the dishes I watched the pot sitting on the stove. You know the saying "Watched water never boils", well they were close. It just takes a long time, but I didn't want it to whistle so I had to watch it. Just as it hit the point that it would have started screaming to the world "I'm hot" I grabbed it and found two coffee cups; knowing that she drank camomile in the evenings I put a little bag in one cup and put a bag of Earl Grey in mine. With the clink of two spoons dropping to the bottom of the cups I hastily made my way to the roof, where I was sure she had disappeared to.

Once again disaster was saved by my reflexes as I almost ran into a large figure that had just stepped in front of me as I got to the bottom of the stairs. "I think it's time we had a little talk, Robin." came a quiet and obviously restrained voice from a good head and a half above me. Who was I to disagree? So I nodded and stepped back so we could see each other, _and you're scared to death... yeah, maybe that too_. "I'll try and make this short and... well not sweet... If you **ever**," forceful but still quiet as not to alert the others of our meeting, "hurt her, I don't care how big and bad and strong you think you are, I **will** hurt you." _When did he get to be so perceptive... I guess people are growing up... all the Titans were growing up, now that I think about it..._

I stood there for a second letting the words that had just been uttered sink into my head. Then was even more shocked, _I wonder why I'm still shocked by anything today_, when the same voice said, "You better get up there before her tea gets cold, she might not accept an apology if it's accompanied by cold tea."

**Raven's POV**

I was on my way to the roof almost as soon as he said that. _He knows I don't do it very often, I was just trying to help him out. Just calm down Raven... find your cent... _"Oof!" _That's odd I've never ran into a wall before... wait there isn't a wall here..._ I looked up to see that I had not, in fact, ran into a wall (maybe the equivalent in this case), but rather the titan who had taken over the 'big brother' spot in my life. Then I remembered that I still needed to say sorry for the speaker comment, but as if he was reading my mind he saved his hand and hushed me.

"I know something, I don't know what... yet, is going on between you and Robin. But I know you will make the right decision what ever it is, even if it's the hard one." _Wow, he's really good at the big brother thing... and what **is** going on with Robin and me..._, I thought to myself. Then, trying to make it look like an afterthought he added, "Oh, by the way. I saw what you did in the kitchen. And I heard what he said... **all** of what he said. You might want to give him a break on this one." Then as I let the words roll over in my head, he was gone. _For a big guy he can sure be quiet and fast_.

I was where I always was when something was bothering me, on the roof floating in meditation. Well, I was trying to meditate. But everything the metal chef had said kept me from clearing my mind. _What did he mean '**all** of what he said'... did Robin say something after I left... did I not give him a chance?... no, I didn't... but why should I have... it's not like he cares if I'm nice to him... do you know that for sure... no, but I know where to find the answers... hiding behind that cursed mask..._

I remembered that I left the water on the stove, it was probably screaming right now. I was about to go get it when I smelled the familiar herb that I was so fond of, along with another smell I had learned to be Earl Grey. _So, he's brought me tea to apologize?... interesting... oh please, you know he just doesn't like it when the team is having problems... are you sure, he doesn't take anybody else a peace offering... could it be because no one else needs one... okay, so I'm a little harsh... a little?... well lets work on that..._ "Thank you." in an almost whisper slid between my lips. But I knew he could hear me, because the steps that I hadn't been able to hear before transitioned into his normal stride till he was right beside me.

"I didn't want to interrupt you if you were meditating." he said with what sounded to me like relief. He handed me my still warm tea and sat down beside me at the edge of the tower staring at the water below. After an eternity he took a deep breath, almost as if gathering strength for a battle, and let one of the most powerful phrases in the English language come out of his mouth.


	4. Baby Steps

A/N: After finally getting this up (I kept getting timeout errors from Fanfic), I figure I should explain a couple more things, just in case they weren't obvious. Lets start with anything in italics not between " " is internal dialog of whoever's POV it is. And it has been brought to my attention that I started a little to far into the story (I didn't show what led up to Robin and Raven's feelings for each other). I haven't decided whether to do a flashback chapter covering it or wait and do a (please, don't throw anything) prequel. Anywho, please give me your opinion. Thanks for the support and ideas so far.

About the story: I know you want to throw something at me for the cliffhanger, but I hope it was worth your wait, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

"I'm sorry," the words themselves almost made me choke on my tea, _is this the great 'Boy Wonder' sitting there apologizing to me?... wow, I don't think in the few years I've known him that he's ever said that to me... so maybe he's growing up, he is an adult you know... it's just weird, I've gotten so used to being the mature one in the tower... well, well aren't we humble... okay, so maybe I just haven't given anybody a chance..._ "so sorry for everything today, I've said things I didn't mean and other things I meant to say I couldn't say when I needed to. So, in general... I'm sorry." 

"It's o..." a hand stopped me from finishing the thought out loud.

"No, it's not okay. I've really screwed up lately and I hope you can forgive me, but it's not okay, I need to fix this 'footinmouthitus' if we want this to work." It was a REALLY good thing I wasn't taking a drink at the time, because I would have probably spit it all over him to avoid choking on it. _What is he talking about?... okay, I understand what he means about it's "not okay"... and I think I can forgive him... but what is he talking about working?... And what is 'footinmouthitus'?_

As if he could read my face and tell I was ever so slightly confused, he chuckled a bit and began by answering my last question first, "Footinmouthitus is a disease that has the following symptoms: opening of mouth, check, insertion of foot, check." When I realized what he was saying was as close to a joke as I've ever heard him tell I couldn't help but smile. And that apparently gave him the courage to continue, he continued with a more confident, yet at the same time cautious, question, "The only thing I want to know right now is, do you want this to work too?"

My head was whirling with the implications of what he just asked me. _Did he really just ask me what I think he just asked me?... yeah I'm pretty sure he did... okay, calm down don't blow anything up and ruin it... _I looked around and saw that nothing had been destroyed... yet. _Well... well, what?... do you want to make this work?... make what work... now you're just being difficult... okay, yes and no... one way or the other Raven, you know better than that... fine... yes?... DON'T put words in my mouth, pause> okay I got it... go on... I give it a try, tell him up front that if things get to hard for me to handle it's over... why are you still talking to yourself, tell him..._

"See what I mean, it's a disease. Sorry, I shouldn't ha..." I cut him off by grabbing his arm as he was standing and pulling him back down.

"No, it's okay. And I forgive you for anything you might have said to make me mad today. I was just taken back that you wanted to be with _me_. And the answer to your question isn't simple, it's actually... well it's on the complicated side of things. I _want _this, whatever it is, to work; but, I don't know if I _can _make it work."

After another eternity of silence, a silence that allowed both of us to grasp what we had both just said, his voice squeaked with stress mixed with hope, "So, can I take that as a tentative 'yes'?" I smiled, not a small little grin, a full smile for the first time in ages and nodded my head. I thought he was going to explode right then and there too (not from me either), when he shook his head as if shaking off the excitement and in a more serious tone added, "I promise to help you any way I can, I want you to be able to feel for me the things I feel for you." _Wow, he really has grown up... about time..._ As he said this I realized that his hands were wrapped around one of mine, as I looked down I noticed that he had again removed his gloves and I was in contact with his skin.

**Robin's POV**  
_ So soft, almost silk... I hope she notices I took off my gloves for tonight... I'm not ready to reveal everything, yet... I don't want to get hurt, that's my last line of defense, and things like this take time... funny, she's the one who **needs **to protect her feelings and she does it without a mask... well maybe she's stronger than you give her credit for... I hope she's strong enough for this to work... you know she is, or you wouldn't have asked... she just needs your help to understand that she is strong enough..._

"I need your help too, Raven," I added softly, I was almost ashamed to admit it, "I promise to help you, but I need you to help me understand what I need to do. I want this to work and if that means taking baby steps at first, I'll hold your hand the whole way, both literally and figuratively." _I'm going crazy admitting this right now... you just got her to give you a chance, don't run her off... I'm not running her off, I just have to be honest for the beginning... If I expect her to trust me with her heart, I have to trust her with mine... and I do trust her, more than anyone else... in the 19 years I've been on this rock I do believe this has to be the hardest thing I've ever done... but it's very possibly the thing I've wanted to do the most... quit thinking, you're going to hurt yourself... _"I guess what I'm asking is, that you be patient with me... wow, this is harder than I thought it was gonna be..." was all I could stammer out before my voice decided to take the evening off. I looked up from the dark waters below only to fall into the two deepest pools I've ever seen. _Oh God, I shouldn't have... I'm rather lost and don't really care... is there any bottom... do I care... It's so peaceful here... you're staring again... you should probably say something... no just enjoy it..._

"It's okay, I think I know what you are asking me, and I promise to help you in any way I can," came the soft reply, "Although, I have a feeling I'll be leaning on you more than the other way around." I could see a debate going on behind her eyes; it was as if I could see the struggle, I couldn't tell you what it was about at the time or who it was between, let alone which side was winning out. I found out soon enough when she confessed, "I need you to help me by reminding me that I'm not alone in this and that I can lean on you for help. And be patient with me and accept my apologies when I forget to let you help me, can you do that?" The last part came out as almost a plea. _How could I say no to a request like that?... see, you show yours she shows hers... okay that came out wrong... good thing you don't think out loud... But, I bared part of who I really am, and she just showed me a part of her that I'd be willing to bet no one has ever seen before... _

I couldn't speak to answer her, but with a slight nod of my head she got the point. We sat there for a while just looking at each other, not a word was said, nothing needed to be said tonight. I noticed that the hand I was holding was starting to shake, at first I was worried then I realized she was just getting a little cold. I took off my cape and wrapped it around her and gently guided her towards me. She allowed me to wrap my arms around her as she leaned back against my chest. I was starting to breathe again,_ it's funny how you forget to do these things_, and was glad I did. The sweet smell of lilacs, so subtle that I hadn't noticed it in the last couple years living with her, but so perfect that I knew I would never forget it.

We were so content just to sit there in each others company that we lost track of time. Which is odd, I can usually tell what time of the day or night it is, but the next thing I remember is watching the eastern horizon turn to a dull gray. "Oops," I whispered to the dark haired beauty in my arms, "we should probably go inside before anyone else wakes up. I don't want to have to answer their questions this early in the morning."

"Oh, so now you're ashamed of me?" came a quick jab along with a playful elbow in the ribs. I looked down as she was looking up at me, I could see the mischief on her face letting me know for certain that she was just giving me a hard time.

"You bet I am," popped out of my mouth, but I couldn't keep a straight face for more than a couple seconds before adding, "No, it's more along the lines I don't want to face Cy this early in the morning. He does mornings pretty good, and I think he take the role as your big over protective brother a little too seriously."

Apparently the idea of Cyborg's threat was funny to her because she just giggled as we stood up and made our way back into the tower. After a quick embrace at the bottom of the stairs we went to our respective rooms for a couple hours of shut eye before the day took off with a full head of steam.


	5. The Morning After

A/N: I can't summarize this chapter for you, sorry. I'm sure that if you've liked the story so far you'll enjoy this though. I was wondering whether _A Raven's last song_ did guess what Robins was going to say, I just want to know if it was that predictable.

Anywho, on with the Chapter 5: The Morning After.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

We had just shared in our first kiss, my lips felt like they were on fire, not in the painful sense of the word, but in that they burned with passion and wanted to go back to the source of the sensation. But what I saw made the temporary wait seem worth it, he had stepped away from me, at first I thought I was a bad kisser and he wanted to end it, _silly girl_, then I felt his hand let go of mine and make a slow motion trip towards his own face. I was ecstatic, he was going to remove his mask, I was going to see for the first time the man that had stolen my heart and in return given me his. He grabbed the left edge with his right hand, tilted his head down and started to pull. With ease it fell to the ground between us... as he raised his head I couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were. I could almost see...

**Bang, bang, bang**

_What, where am I what's going on... NO! someone is gonna pay... and what am I gonna tell them on their way to oblivion?... it doesn't matter!... they're on their way to somewhere they aren't coming back from..._

**Bang, bang, bang**

"Hold on a minute, some people _were_ trying to sleep you know," I snapped towards the thin door separating someone from their early demise.

"Friend Raven, Why are you still asleep at an hour like this?" came the non-affected response of the only other female in the building, "The noon time meal of submersible sandwiches is almost prepared." At this I started from under my covers and got ready as fast as I could. _How could I sleep this long... do they know yet... did Robin tell them... or what could he tell them... no, he'd wait on me... oh great, he'd wait wouldn't he... I wouldn't have complained too much if he just told them... but someone needs to be there when he tells Cyborg... just for Robins safety..._

"I coming," I said in my usual collected voice. I listened to the light thumping of Starfire's feet fade down the hall before I stepped out.

"So, rough night?" came a squeaky voice from the table. I didn't respond, well verbally anyways, the daggers I threw with my eyes said enough to shut him up for the time being. I just wanted my tea and brea- lunch. There was already a pot of water on the stove, and the nod I got from the person Robin rightly feared told me it was for me. I was grateful, because as soon as I got my mug and bag of tea out it started to whistle, announcing to the whole house that I was getting my tea. This usually happened twice a day, once in the morning when I wake up, and once in the middle of the night (I usually stop it before it actually whistles then though), so the fact that it was noon just reinforced the idea I had over slept. Well technically, I didn't _over sleep_, I just slept during different hours than normal. But the effect was the same, I had been asleep while everyone else was awake training or playing games.

"So anything new happening today, Robin." in the most intimidating voice he could muster without alerting Beast Boy or Starfire that he knew something had happened, and for some reason he didn't sound at all thrilled. _What was his problem today... well, really nothing had happened... but then again nothing had **not** happened... this is just to confusing... I can't wait till I don't have t... wait, yeah I can wait, because I don't want to have to tell him... what's there to tell him, you and Robin sat on the roof not talking all night long... yeah that's going to go over real good..._

"Nope, the scanners are clear. And most of the major bad guys are either in jail, where we put them, or hiding plotting their next move," it was thin cover for the fear and irritation he was feeling towards the half machine staring him down from across the room, "looks like we've got the rest of the day off."

_Do you really want to be there when he tells Cyborg?... no, but if I'm not who's gonna save him from being the first projectile the sonic cannon has ever launched?..._

"I need to get some more tofu, I'm about out." Beast Boy piped up. Almost instantly Starfire's eyes lit up like light bulbs, just the thought of 'the store with many stores inside of it' made her happy. _Well that gives you and Robin a chance to talk to Cyborg one-on-two... even odds that way... one not-so-happy half metal man vs. us... wow, I can say 'us' and it sounds right..._

"Alright, Star I assume will want to join you," came the now more confident voice of our leader, _great minds really do think alike_. "Just try and be back in time for dinner, please." _Yeah, so if Cyborg decides to kill us they might catch him before he gets it done... I still wonder why the Tin Man in such a 'great' mood this morning_, I thought to myself.

**Robin's POV**

_Well, that was easier than I expected... WHAT ARE OU TALKING ABOUT EASY FOR, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO **HIM**, and he sounds like he's in a 'lovely' mood... yeah, maybe if it's just me and him... and Raven to keep him from killing me... we can keep him from killing me and locking her in her room till she's 45... right?... He didn't seem this mad last night... I wonder what changed?... you'll find out soon enough..._

Once Beast Boy and Starfire, took off I nonchalantly said, "I'm going to go train, Cy do you want to help me out?" _See, how hard was that... Yeah, give him a reason to hit you... you really thought ahead on this one... It's just so we can talk... if he starts to get too violent I'll just leave... well if I can get by him that is... maybe Raven wants to train too... or at least ask her to watch the monitors and make sure Cyborg doesn't kill me..._

"Sure thing Robin, I'll come spar with you," he said with a bit more cheer to his voice than I really liked, "And while we're in there, we can... talk." _You really don't want to talk to him... but I have to, I can't just lie to him... you can't? it might be better for your health... I have to tell him what happened... he only said he'd hurt me if I hurt her... I don't think I hurt her, did I?... I hurt Raven!... how did I manage that... it doesn't matter, fix it..._

"Do you guys mind if you have a third wheel? I need to work on my hand-to-hand some more, I think I've gotten to used to depending on my powers." came the familiar monotone voice of my savior, _okay so maybe I over reacted a bit... I didn't hurt her or she wouldn't be coming along_. I looked in her direction then at the giant who was following me, he didn't seem all to thrilled with the idea, but he couldn't think of a good reason she shouldn't join us. I just nodded in her direction, hoping she caught the 'thank you' mixed in with the simple acknowledgment.

After about and hour and a half of solid sparring Raven was starting to wear out. _Impressive for someone who thought they were getting rusty... you didn't buy that did you... no, but I can play along can't I..._ "I'm gonna go take a breather real quick," came the forced level voice from my opponent, _wow she looks amazing, all sweaty and worked up... keep your head in the present..._ (we actually did go two-on-one, just not the two-on-one I was hoping for), "Take it easy on him while I'm gone Cy."

_Yeah, take it easy... did he know what that meant... every time he managed to land an 'accidental' blow, I thought there was more in it than he normally used during combat... no, he wouldn't actually try and hurt you... would he?..._

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't take advantage of having me one-on-one." he hollered over his shoulder. _Why is she leaving... no, don't leave... you're the only reason he hasn't clobbered me yet..._ "It's just you and me now, 'mono y mono'." he hissed once the door closed. _What crawled under his titanium skin!... that look in his eyes doesn't look good for you..._

"Hey, now! I think we need to clear some things up before we continue." I said holding my hands up in a sign of temporary peace, "This is still sparring, right? And you said earlier that you wanted to talk, I assume you didn't talk before because she was in here, so why don't you talk now?"

He looked at me with a suspicious glare and wheezed, "Yeah, this is still sparring, but I wouldn't ease up any just because you only have one person to worry about now." _Good he's getting winded too,_ "As for talking, I just have some questions for you." he dove towards me as he said those last words, (I had let my hands drop to my sides and he saw that as a sign the truce was up) I jumped up and using his back as a step I leapt clear of any immediate danger.

"Please, feel free to ask away. I can't guarantee you're gonna like the answers, but I won't lie to you." I said with a cocky smile as he was pulling himself off the ground where I had just been standing.

"Well then, where to start..." he said with mock thoughtfulness, "Oh yeah, why are you moving a little slow today, why did Raven not get up till NOON, and finally why haven't you two spoken a word to each other since she woke up!" With the last word he started another assault on me, he didn't dive this time, but I was just as quickly avoiding his punches. "I told you, if you ever hurt her..." he trailed off with a growl rather than actually finishing the sentence, but I got the gist of what he was saying.

"Well, as for why Raven didn't get up till noon, you have to ask her. I could guess why, but that wouldn't be fair of me to answer for her. Besides can you imagine what she'd do if I started talking for _her_." I shuddered at the last thought, knowing that this training session would be nothing compared to her wrath, "And as for me, I don't see how you can call me slow when since she left you haven't been able to lay a finger on me." _ Oh sure, make the giant mad... maybe it'll throw off his focus... you hope..._

"You are so sure of yourself," he rasped as I dodged his last volley of swings, but during the process of getting out of the way I turned my back, he saw the advantage and started a new wave before I had time to react. The first blow sent me across the room face first into the doorway. _ Nope, it didn't throw off his focus..._

I looked over my shoulder at the metal sledgehammer of a man running at me. All I could do was sit there, close my eyes, and wait for the inevitable, I was just to stunned from that last hit to do anything else. Then, after what was more than enough time for him to have gotten to me, I opened my eyes to see Cyborg hovering just inches away from me in a black cloud of saving grace.

"How dare you try and hurt my boyfriend !" came a not so pleased voice from the now open door. _Think of it this way, you didn't have to tell him... yeah, but she doesn't know that yet... and did she call me her boyfriend?... I am really going to get used to this..._

"Umm, Raven I hadn't got around to telling him about us yet..." my voice drifted off as I saw Cyborg's jaw hit the ground, "He really hadn't given me a chance to get that far." I groaned, and collapsed face down remembering the pain at hand.

"Oh." was the only reply I got. I heard a clatter next to me, which I guessed to be Cyborg being dropped from his temporary prison. "Don't move, I'll see what I can do." she cooed as I felt her hands on my back. I'd been healed by her before, but I don't remember her ever actually touching me to do it; the feeling I got from her hands was amazing as she searched my back for bruises and cuts healing as she went.

"I think I'll leave you two alone..." came a shaky voice as he tried to make his way to the door. But he was stopped short by a petite hand being held up, she motioned for him to sit down as I was sitting up and leaning against the wall. I may have been healed, but I was still exhausted and couldn't make myself stand. The big man standing in front of me reluctantly sat down on the floor, _he knows what's best for his health_, carefully not making eye contact with either of us.

"So, do you want a chance to explain yourself, or should I get right to the chewing you out stage of this discussion." The voice was calm, but obviously restraining itself.

"Don't be too hard on him, Raven, I..." but before I could finish my sentence.

"Don't think he's the only one who's in trouble here 'Wonder Boy', you should have been straight up with him. I was here for you that way he wouldn't kill you, but when you two wouldn't talk I decided it would be better if you were given a chance to talk man to man. Instead, you get into a testosterone spraying contest and almost get yourself killed... And **YOU**, what were you thinking. It's a good thing I was watching the monitors when I left or you would have had a one way trip to the dark side of the universe. I'm glad you have taken the role of my big brother and keep an eye out on me, **BUT** I don't need you to fight my battles. And in this case I don't want you to fight a battle that doesn't need to be fought." Every word seemed to flow together, and at the same time be punctuated letting us know we were wrong, very very wrong.

"Sorry, Rae. I thought h..." started Cyborg, but just like me wasn't allowed to finish.

"That was your problem Cyborg, you _thought_. Next time don't think, ask." snapped the only standing person in the building, a few of the punching bags started swinging when she put emphasis on 'thought'. "Now if there isn't anything else, I'm going to go clean up and read." The look on her face told us there wasn't 'anything else', so she left.

"Sorry man, I didn't know..." I held up my hand to stop him.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. I should have been straight with you from the beginning."

"So are we cool?" he asked. I just looked up, made eye contact, and stuck out my hand. It's great how guys can beat the crap out of each other, then five minutes later shake hands and be back on good terms. _Of course it helps that she healed you... okay, so that did help... a little..._


	6. Two Birds, One Stone

A/N: Okay I realized after I named this chapter that it has another meaning than the intended one, I meant for it to apply to the saying "Get two birds with one stone" but as I was uploading I realized that two birds might make it sound like I was talking about Robin and Raven, you'll see that this is NOT what is intended the saying is referrinig to Beast Boy and Starfire in this case. So, before I completely ruin this chapter for you I'll leave you to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_Men!... maybe I was better off without them... why hadn't he told Cyborg yet... _I decided that I'd better check the monitors one last time before cleaning up. _Did they just shake hands!... Cyborg seems to be taking the news **that I told him** fairly well... Grrr, what is going on... are they insane... Cyborg just about killed Robin and here he is offering his hand to the big metal moron... I will never understand guys..._

I had just checked the screens to make sure Cyborg hadn't decided to finish what he had started. No, they were still sitting there talking, _I wish there were microphones in the training room_. But from their expressions they were gonna be fine, _how do guys do that?..._ I decided that I'd better take my shower and calm down, _maybe a bath today... yes, a nice long hot bath... I haven't had a bath in a long time..._,

I started the water in the tub before going to my room to get a new set of clothes, identical to the ones I now had on but clean, and a towel. I was still wondering what they were talking about when I heard Robins voice coming down the hall along with 4 feet. I quickly stepped into my room out of sight and put my ear up to the door, _I know, so unlike me, but I just had to know_.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Robin asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not something I'm gonna pound you into next week for." joked the newly re-found friend walking beside him.

"Would you teach me to cook?" It was quiet, almost like he was plotting something and didn't want anyone to overhear. There was a small pause followed by, "Thanks Cy you're the greatest, well except for the whole almost killing me thing that is."

Cyborg just laughed as they walked on down the hall, I could just barely make out when he asked, "Can we not mention that incident to the other two?" _What and let him get away with this?... I'm just gonna let Robin handle that I guess... Cyborg did almost kill him, not you... and the other two... I mean I **did** end up telling Cyborg, the least he can do is tell Beast Boy and Starfire... I'm evil... well, at least ornery... Oh yeah, the bath..._ At this thought I quickly made my way to the bathroom to enjoy the water. My leotard was sticking to me, Robin gave Cyborg and me a run for our money. He sort of had to though, Cyborg wasn't giving any breaks while I was in there, and from what I saw on the screen, he pulled all the stops once I left. As I eased my pale body into the steaming water, every thought about the situation with the two men in the other room drowned and I was left in peace, _I wonder why I don't meditate here... maybe, because he can't watch you in here... well, not for a while anyways..._

After I felt clean and had cleared my thoughts a little more, I pulled the plug and forced myself out of the liquid equivalent of Heaven. I got dried and dressed, grabbed my book out of my room and headed to the roof to read, but at the bottom of the stairs I decided to read in the living room instead. I was going to avoid hiding on the roof from now on, I still need my space and you better believe I'll be up there when I do, but unless I need to be alone, _or 'alone',_ I'm going to stay inside. It was about 5:30 when I sat down on the couch to read, and since dinner is usually served (when we have time and everyone is home that is) around 6:00 or 6:30, I knew I wouldn't get but a couple chapters read before the missing Titans returned to our humble abode. And I was right, at about 10 til 6, I looked up and saw a large green pterodactyl and a little orange girl flying up to the tower.

"They're back," I warned the two in the kitchen. I hadn't been in there, but after the conversation I overheard I had little doubt that Robin was in there with Cyborg. There was a small crash, followed by a yelp from Cyborg, _I'd better go find out what happened... it's not like him to drop something in the kitchen, I mean he's got oven mitts built in..._ Laughing at that thought I started the short trek to the kitchen, when the hall door opened to a winded Robin.

"Wh-what happened, I heard a crash." he stammered between breaths. _ Smooth cover_, I thought. _He may be older, but he still got a little bit of a kid in him... but I like that little bit... come on snap out of it..._

"I'm not sure, I was just going to find out. I figured you were in there with him." _Oh crap, I just slipped didn't I... maybe he won't notice... yeah, good luck with that one..._

"No, why would I be in the same room as a guy who just tried to kill me and a bunch of sharp objects." came the rather short response.

"No reason, I just figured you two needed 'male bonding' time, that's all." _Good save if I do say so myself... I do say so..._

"Oh, okay." was all he could come up with before the loud approach of the two absent team members broke our stare, _yeah, we were staring again... he looked lost... he seems to get that look quite often lately... but he always seems happy in that 'lost' state... going to have to ask him about that..._

"Hey guys, guess what..." came a high pitched male voice, but before anyone had a chance to respond continued, "there was a sale on tofu today, I got 25 lbs of tofu for a buck and a quarter a pound." (A/N- I have no idea if this is a good price, please correct me if it's way off base)

"Ugh, yeah, great Beast Boy," it was everything I could do not to hurl the contents of my stomach all over him at that point. Then my stomach reminded me with a slight gurgle that it was empty, looking at Robin I realized it must not have been as quiet as I had hoped.

"Friend Raven, you are making the noises of one of Beast Boy's movies of scary creatures. Are you okay?" confirmed my suspicion that it was rather audible.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was my stomach growling, telling me it's about time for Cyborg to bring out some food." I said in the levelest voice I could manage. _Yeah, and I hope that crash wasn't the food, because I want to keep some dignity... and I doubt Robin would want to kiss someone who just licked the floor for food... wait a minute, who said we were gonna kiss... who says you aren't... you're starting to sound like a giddy little girl... and that's bad, how... I need to get out of my head..._

"I heard that," Cyborg boomed from the kitchen. _I didn't think it was that loud... never mind, he meant what I said... oops, I really need to get out of my head..._ "and don't worry it's on it's way."

"Do you need any help in there, Cy?" Robin yelled back through the door separating us from him, "Because I'm pretty sure Beast Boy has to put away his tofu and will be in there, he can help you." I almost broke out laughing at that lame cover, but Beast Boy and Starfire, not knowing what I did, didn't think anything of it. Beast Boy made his way into the kitchen, hauling a massive bag of that stuff he calls food behind him, while Starfire excused herself to go put away her newest fashion statements, _and I use the term 'fashion' loosely in her case_, in her room, leaving me alone with Robin.

"Guess who's gonna have fun at supper tonight," I asked as I approached him. He just cocked his head to the side not knowing where I was going with this, "I think you're gonna have fun tonight... telling Beast Boy and Starfire what's going on, I mean we can't leave them in the dark can we? And, oh yeah, I do believe I told the cook, so it's your turn." I teased. I had just finished talking when I got to him, I waited on a response, but he just stood there.

"Yeah, but I was going to tell him. You just had to interrupt before I could get it out." It was a weak argument and he knew it, but I was willing to play along for a bit.

"I'm sure you were, from the hospital bed, that is... And besides, then you would have had to explain it to all of them at the same time." I coyly said as his arms went around my waist and locked his hands together in the small of my back.

"They might have felt bad for me and not hurt me anymore, now you might have to heal me again." He didn't look nearly as upset as he tried to sound though.

"Hmm," I put on a mock thoughtful look, "I _can_ heal you, if they hurt me bad enough, I won't be able to focus and heal myself. Now you don't want _that_ on your conscience, do you?" I started to pout a little there at the end, _weird, I've never pouted to get what I want, and now that I'm 18 years old and I don't have to I am... and I thought guys were confusing... I can almost understand why they are as clueless as they are... almost..._

**Robin's POV**

"Don't do that, please don't use the look that has to be bred into every woman in the entire WORLD." But she didn't move or change a thing, "Come on play fair here, there's not a man in his right mind who can say no to the puppy dog eyes... Fine, I'll do it." I said in an overdone defeat. _We both knew the foregone conclusion to this discussion yet we went through all of that... and you enjoyed it didn't you... that's not the point... you didn't answer the question... yeah I did enjoy it..._ "Now come on, let's get the table set." I said as I slid my hands off her waist and turned towards the dining room.

_Don't let go... wait, patience, once supper is over... she will be right beside you anyways... just remember not to stare till after... no, take that back, don't stare... and should I say something before we all start to eat, no I don't want our hard work to go to waste... It's exciting, I helped with supper... I'm not going to say anything though, I just want to learn how to first... what about during the meal, no I don't want people to choke on their food... that leaves after the food is gone, but before they all take off... so timing is everything..._

"Thanks again for the help, and sorry I didn't make anything special Beast Boy, but one night around that stuff was enough to last me a while." is what I heard as I entered the kitchen to get the stuff to set the table.

"Ah man, it wasn't _that_ bad. Besides I saw you try i..." he never got to finish that sentence because of the look he got when Cyborg realized I was in the kitchen.

"Your timing couldn't be better, Robin." He said cheerily, trying to cover his current frustration with Beast Boy and his embarrassment of trying to beat me to a pulp earlier, "By the time you get the table set, supper will be ready." _Meals could be very interesting from now on,_ I thought as I reflected on the previous night's events.

"Alright. Hey, Beast Boy would you go get Starfire while I set the table. I think she went to put her new clothes away."

"Sure thing," he piped, completely forgetting his former discussion with Cyborg.

"So, when are you gonna tell them?" He asked raising his one organic eyebrow.

"I think tonight at supper, well after supper so they don't walk out on our food." I said softly, not knowing for sure how much Starfire had bought. "Plus, I don't want them to have any food to throw at me," I added trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think you have to worry too much about them being angry, you do know I'm not mad at you for wanting to go out with her, I was mad 'cause I thought you'd hurt her," he reassured me, and I think he meant every word. Which is good, because I have no intention of ever hurting her, but bad because if I screw up and hurt her on accident... he's gonna kill me, and I don't know if there's enough dark magic in the known world that would stop him a second time around.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I spoke with a nod as I backed through the kitchen door.

"Your welcome, though I don't know what I said or did." came that controlled voice I was beginning to love. _ Love?... yeah, I think so... I don't think I'm ready to **say** it yet though... could I ever say that about anybody else... no... what about Starfire?... I did and do love her, but as a friend and a teammate, things changed between us... we both matured a little... there isn't a language good enough to describe how I feel for Raven... but that doesn't mean I can't have fun in the process..._

"Well, I figured since I backed through the doorway you were staring at my backside," I smirked, "and having you stare at me is always a confidence boost." _I can't believe I just said that... and I can't believe it, she just blushed... wow, I didn't know that was possible... don't push it, she might return the favor..._

"Do you want help setting the table or not?" she said, standing up straighter and collecting herself. I tried to stop myself before I did it, but I couldn't help but look her up and down once. _Are all guys this dense when they have something this amazing in front of them... I mean, I've been friends with her for how long and I'm just now realizing how amazing she is... snap out of it, come on back to reality..._ "Maybe it's my turn to say thank _you_ for the confidence boost." _Okay, so she did return the favor... you liked it, so don't complain... and not getting dropped into a void for checking her out is a definite bonus..._

I just handed her half the plates and silverware over the table and started to set my side, I refused to respond right then. _Okay, so maybe I knew if I tried to say anything I would have went down the same path she did... how can she take words away from me..._

Dinner passed without incident, Beast Boy was a little upset that he had to make something at the last minute (it ended up being an eggplant salad I think), but didn't say much because Cyborg promised if he laid off the 'meat is bad' argument, he might be able to "...throw some of that _stuff_ you call food together again sometime."

Just as everyone was polishing off the last of their plates I felt a hand under the table ease into mine giving it a little squeeze of encouragement. I was clearing my throat when Cyborg announced that it was his turn to do the dishes, Beast Boy thought that was his cue to leave but stopped when no one else moved, aside from Cyborg who was gathering the dishes and doing a balancing act on his way to the kitchen.

"Uh guys, is there a reason you haven't got up?" with a little bit of concern in his voice, then when no one said anything right away, "is there something that I don't know about?"

"Yes, friend Robin, what is the goings on which you look like you need to speak of." chimed in the powerful young woman sitting next to him.

"Well," I began then paused before feeling another light squeeze I looked over at the beauty sitting next to me, she was so peaceful, I knew under that calm though she was laughing at me, "it's nothing bad if that's what you're thinking... In fact I'd say it's the complete opposite of bad; it's, to borrow one of Star's favorite words, wondrous." _Yeah, that's what you need to do, be a comic about it... come on game face..._ "You see, last night Raven and I decided to see if things would work with something... And they did, or they have so far."

"Okay dude, this whole cryptic thing is weirding me out. Did you forget how to talk plain English? What things are we talking about, some wild experiment that isn't going right, and could blow up and destroy everyone around at any time? Is Red X loose in the building? What are we talking about here?" the smallest member of the team was starting to shake a little bit and look around.

"No, no. It's nothing like that, me and Raven decided to see if _this_ would work." And with that I raised my hand, that just happened to be intertwined with hers.


	7. So Close

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Well here's the moment of truth, will Beast Boy attack Robin and will Starfire repeat the night with Kitten? There's only one way to find out... read the chapter (and review if you would please).

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Silence, _okay so no news is good news... right?..._

More silence, _come on say something... tell me your mad, happy, or you want to milk a goat... just say something, don't just sit there staring at us... I guess it's not that bad, I have someone to share their stares with... note to self, hit him for this... not now, but later..._

"I see he finally told you two." said Cyborg in a deadpan voice, making his last trip to get the dirty dishes.

"How long have you known!" Beast Boy said jumping out of his chair, staring at the big man with both hands full of stuff from the table.

"For certain, about 3 hours, guessing I'd go with 1 day, 1 hour, and 23 minutes." then, noticing the shock on mine and Robin's faces he added, "There's a security camera on the roof, I saw Robin go up there yesterday after..."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. You don't need to go any farther Cy." I held up my free hand to enforce the point that he _was_ done with that line of talk. _Another note to self, find and **destroy** that camera... or at least find a way to disable it while I'm up there..._

"Star, you haven't said anything since you found out," and Robin was right, she was being unusually quiet, "are you okay?" There was a hint of concern, _why does he care if she's okay with 'us'... it really doesn't matter whether she approves or not... whoa there Raven, calm down... it's just, they haven't been going out for at least a year... no need to blow something up because you've got a jealous bone... I don't have a jealous bone... oh, so how many is it 3 or 4... okay, I've got to calm down... find my center... relax... _ My mind went blank, which is what I was going for- complete lack of thought and emotion, for a few seconds.

There was a gentle squeeze on my hand, surprisingly it did more good than harm. Under normal circumstances being brought out of meditation by an outside force brings bad things, this time it helped me calm down even more, _odd_. Maybe it was knowing that, at that moment he was just as concerned about my jealousy, _that I still say doesn't exist,_ as he was about Starfire's well being, he just had to address the latter right now.

"Yes, friend Robin, I'm am hokey pokey." she botched through another attempted Earth saying. _I have to give her credit, she is making great strides at learning our culture... I never thought Starfire to be stupid, but she seemed slow to catch on to certain aspects of life... I guess if someone dropped me on an alien planet I'd be a little behind on some things too... she's lucky to have found friends who are helping her out along the way..._

"The saying is okie-dokie, close though." I said, as she blushed realizing her mistake.

"Many thanks, friend Raven. I apparently still have much to learn on the lingo of Earth." She knows that we don't correct her little slips to make fun of her, _though they are funny sometimes_, but to help her fit in and be able to function on her own. "Actually, I feel gladness for the both of you. The feeling of sharing in each others lives is most amazing." Her eyes glazed over during the last part, as if she were remembering something. I didn't really want to think about what she was remembering, because I shudder when I remember what she did to Kitty a few years back, not pretty. I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of that anytime soon. Although, I doubt she would have used force against me, she has grown into a woman since then, no more childish squabbles over boys. _This man is mine... _chimed that voice that I swore didn't exist

After a minute or two of silence, Beast Boy excused himself and went to the living room. Probably to play a game and wrap his mind around what had just been revealed to him in the last few minutes. Starfire finally came back to join us from memory lane, then decided it would be best to go try on the clothes she had bought that afternoon. That left Robin and me sitting at the table and Cyborg doing dishes in the kitchen.

_Just look... it's simple, turn your head and don't close your eyes... you've been holding his hand for 20 minutes now... you can look at him, I know you can... we just overcame the biggest obstacles of starting this, and we did it together... I leaned on him and he leaned on me, just like you promised each other... it wasn't easy, but you got through didn't you?..._ I felt my hand being pulled towards him, and as I turned to see what he was doing, he kissed the back of my hand. _I'm never washing that hand again,_ came the irrational part of my brain. The skin that he had just touched with his lips felt like it was alive for the first time. I wanted him to kiss me again, only I wanted to be able to return it. We sat there in silence for a little while longer, till we were shooed away from the table by Cyborg with a sarcastic 'get a room' comment. I excused myself knowing that I needed to meditate, with everything going on I hadn't meditated since last night, the bath earlier was close, but I knew I'd better make a trip to Nevermore to straighten things out... _Well, explain that things are gonna be like this for a while at least,_ I laughed to myself.

**Robin's POV**

_Count them... 10, 2, 2 and one on my shoulders, yep all extremities are still attached... oh ye of little faith, what did you expect your team to tear you to pieces?... I guess I didn't know what to expect... Beast Boy is going to take this the hardest, remember to keep an eye out on him while he climatizes to the situation... Starfire took it rather well, but then again I guess there's no reason she shouldn't..._

"Mind if I join you?" I asked Beast Boy, as Raven headed off towards the roof. I knew she needed a little time alone, _now how did you know that... it's not like she told you... I can't explain it, I just **know** she needs to go, wherever it is she goes when she meditates, and clear things up..._

"Aren't you gonna spend time with your new girlfriend?" he spat, then cringing at his own words he added with a little laugh, "I mean I'm nowhere near as pretty as she is."

"We may be going out but we both need our time away from each other. Besides, someone has to beat you at _Zombies Invaders from Pluto_."

"In your dreams Bird Brain." he said throwing another controller my direction.

After getting used to the controls, and getting my digital hide handed to me several times over, I managed to figure out the little green guys tactics and used them to beat him three times in a row. "I must be asleep or something." I said through an overdone yawn while the game was paused.

"Come on, it's only 9:30." he said, obviously missing my point.

"I was only saying that, because this is only 'posed to happen in my dreams." You'd have thought I'd threatened to force feed him meat, given his reaction.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it? Fine, best three out of five." he said as the game came back to life. _Well, at least he doesn't wanna kill you in real life..._

After about an hour of rigorous play, _he really stepped it up_, my thumbs were getting worn out. He had a one point advantage over me, 2-1. I wasn't about to give up and _let_ him win, but I also knew that he'd played enough games in his life that his hands weren't wearing out. About that time he slipped up and I tied the game. "Why don't we call it a draw for tonight, I'll finish wiping the floor with you tomorrow." I said, pausing the game in the process. Looking his direction, I realized he must not have liked the idea.

"Come on, let me frag you just one more time... you know you can't beat me anyways, so let's just get it over with." he appealed to my competitive side. _He knows how to play people as well as games... come on are you going to take that from him... you should probably go see Raven, she's probably sitting on the roof right now, wondering where you are... but Beast Boy just insulted my pride... and it's only one more point..._

"You don't have it in you." I smirked as the game once again began to move. I was right, he was getting tired, but so were my fingers. I managed to catch him in a corner in the game while his actual hands were wiping his eyes.

"Hey, no fair man. I wasn't watching the screen, I had to get stuff out of my eyes." he started complaining as the death music played.

"Would you have done the same thing?" I asked, heading towards the stairs. Already knowing the answer, I made my way up to the roof. Only to find myself alone. _Hmm, she must have went inside already... maybe she needed to catch up on some sleep from last night..._ Turning around and starting back inside I heard steps behind me.

"Leaving me up here by myself? I even brought you tea tonight." Those words made me stop and turn around for the second time in the last minute. As I did I saw a black cloud shrink out of existence behind the angel now standing there. "I saw you making peace with Beast Boy and figured you two should be left alone. Then when you finally cornered him that last time I went to the kitchen and made us some tea."

_How long had she been watching us play that pointless game... Did she have enough time to meditate... Duh, why else would she be watching you two and making tea... _"So how long did you watch us try and kill each other," I asked, "and why didn't you try to save me this time?"

She just laughed, _it's all worth it just to see that_, then motioned for me to sit down beside her. She handed me my cup and proceeded to lean back against my chest. _Life is good..._ "I set my alarm to go off at 1, so we get some sleep tonight."

"I didn't know you wore a watch," I noted as I reached for her free hand. It was just to hold up her arm to see the watch, but she pulled her arm away. I was taken back a bit, till she set her tea down and removed my glove. The look on her face let me know that the roof was now a glove free zone, so I hastily took the other one off. She then guided her hand to mine, and intertwined our fingers.

"I don't normally, but after last night, I'm gonna wear one up here." she jibed playfully. _Well at least one of us is thinking clearly... why didn't I think of something like that... because you don't care if you spend all night up here, as long as it's with her... oh yeah, that might have something to do with it... maybe..._

We sat there just talking about whatever happened to be on our minds, everything from how the other Titans took the news to books we were reading at the time. Then conversation trailed off to a silence, and unlike some silences, this one wasn't uncomfortable. In fact I'd have to say it was the most comfortable silence I've ever been in. Occasionally, she'd look up at me from my arms, smile, and turn back to the dark waters that separated us from Jump City. _It's like she's making sure you're still here, that this is real... Well, let her check, because I'm not going anywhere... at least till 1..._

I felt the familiar squirm in my arms letting me know that she was going to look up again. _Come on, you can do it... grow a spine... what if she decides to blast you off the roof... that'd hurt less than the pain I'd feel in my chest... _Looking down, I saw those eyes, _and those lips_, and every doubt in my mind disappeared. I leaned in towards her, I saw her eyes close and I followed suit knowing the path to heaven was just a few inches and I wouldn't get lost...

_**Beep, Beep, Beep!**_

_That sorry piece of trash..._ The moment had been broke, and we both knew it. Her eyes opened, and I helped her up. _Gonna have to think faster next time... way to go 'Blunder Boy'..._ I was going to be kicking myself all night for that one I knew. I escorted her to her room on my arm, then after a long goodnight standing in her doorway, I pried myself away. _Left, right, left, right... come on legs you've done this before..._ But they just didn't want to work quite right, I actually had to stop several times on the way to my room just to convince my legs to work at threat of removal.


	8. Tick, Tick, Tick, BOOM!

A/N: Things have been going a little to smooth for our heros. Besides, Robins is a guy and he's gotta screw up sometime (trust me we all do/have/will at some point).

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_I'm an idiot... why did I have to set an alarm... I could have just brought the watch, but **nooo**... stupid, stupid, stupid!..._ The lamp beside my bed decided that it had been in one piece for too long at this point and shattered into countless pieces, _and there is a small chance I caused it... okay, breathe in, find your center... breathe out the bad..._

After an hour of meditation, I finally calmed down enough to get some sleep. The last thoughts that I remember before lapsing into unconsciousness were two very simple words that normally don't mean much, but meant the world tonight, _so close_.

I awoke like I normally do, well before my alarm and definitely before anybody else in the house. I went through my morning ritual of getting dressed and brushing my dark hair straight, then made my way to the kitchen for my morning cup of tea.

Outside the kitchen door I stopped, someone was in there. Someone BIG, the floorboards were creaking under the weight. _Just what I needed this morning, Mammoth trying to cause problems... I guess it could be Cinderblock, but that wouldn't be his style... _ I could have woke everybody up, but I figured they needed their sleep. _Besides if it gets out of hand they'll hear the commotion and wake up_. I went through the door using one of my black portals rather than opening the door and me being accustomed to the low light saw the figure moving with ease through the kitchen, _almost as if he belonged here_, I pushed the thought aside as I whispered my incantation.

Knowing the intruder was unable to move or speak I found the light switch, what I saw shocked me. It was neither Mammoth or Cinderblock, but rather Cyborg. _Oops._ "Hey... Uh... Yeah, about this, sorry." I stuttered as I let him out of the second prison I'd put him in recently. "I thought you were someone else."

"If you thought I was someone else, why didn't you go wake up the rest of the team?" came the slightly shaken, but growingly agitated man in front of me.

"Well, I figured since I have the element of surprise, and because he, sorry you, didn't hear me come down the hall I would take advantage of it and just stop him before he could do any damage." I saw a look of disappointment in his eye, _ouch_, "I figured that if things got out of control you guys would wake up to the ruckus we'd be making anyways."

"Okay, so what were you going to do with _him_ once you caught him... hold him till everyone else woke up? And besides what are you doing out of bed before noon?" he added with a bit of a snap.

"I probably would have woke up Robin and had the police take him back to jail where he belongs, and I'm usually up by now, the other day was a fluke. I should be asking you what you're doing up so early." I was getting upset at receiving the third degree from my partner at this point, "So, let's hear it, why are you up so early?"

"Oh, about that..." he trailed off avoiding eye contact, and looking back towards the stove. Which I just realized had the smell of, I don't know what it smelled like, coming from it. _Not overly pleasant though_.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just shook his head looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Fine, I won't ask any more questions if you don't mention what I did to anybody else. _Especially_ Robin, he'd have a conniption if he knew what I did. I'd probably hear the 'we're called a team for a reason' speech." This drew a laugh out of Cyborg letting me know that he was more than willing to go along with the deal, _I wonder what he's so willing to forget this morning for... what's he hiding..._

I then got my water going on the stove, and about the time my tea was ready Cyborg's timer went off. So we sat at the table, me with my tea and him with his stuff. _I wonder what it is... it looks like something I saw Beast Boy eating, but no, Cyborg wouldn't eat tofu... would he?..._ That particular thought train was derailed by the sudden blur of silver and blue that flew into the kitchen, I heard the garbage disposal engage, and just as quick he was back at the table acting like nothing had happened. Wondering what the reason for the crazy behavior was, I heard a couple sets of feet coming towards us. "Good morning, friends, were your dreams visited by the 'Man of Sand'?" came the bubbly voice of Starfire.

"Oh man, why did I wake up so early?" grumbled the green shape shifter following her out of the hallway.

"Because it's 9 o'clock in the morning, maybe?" came the sarcastic response of, _surprisingly not me_, Cyborg.

I noticed that Robin hadn't entered the dining room yet and began to wonder whether he was sleeping in today, when Starfire asked, "Friend Raven, would you care to join me in the ritual of shopping? Robin is checking the reports in the other room again, but he said that today is going to be slow as with the last few days."

"She's right, there seems to be nothing going on. It's kind of nice to have a break though, wouldn't you say?" came a voice finally entering the dining room.

"Yeah a break is nice, but it makes me wonder what they are planning." I pondered out loud, "So Star, did I hear you say you wanted to go to the mall again? I mean, didn't you go yesterday?" _Sure, sound all excited to go shopping... it's not as bad as I try to make it sound... don''t let Starfire hear you say that or you'll never get a break from the mall..._

With a small short-lived blush she replied, "Yes, I did enjoy doing the shopping yesterday. But, I never tire of the wonder that is the mall of shopping."

Shortly the two of us were there, _I guess there are advantages to flying... don't have to wait on a parking spot... besides, if the T-car got a door dink Cyborg would go ballistic.._. I only had one, no make that two things I 'needed' to pick up: camomile and Earl Grey teas. I noticed when I got Robins cup last night that he was running low. The rest of the day was spent shopping for clothes for Starfire, she tried to get me to try on some more 'colorful' outfits, I politely refused. However, she would not let the issue of me finding something drop, so I suggested we find me something proper and lady like; something that was for those special occasions in which I might be asked to wear a dress. I wanted something simple and elegant, yet at the same time... _sexy?... is that what I want?... yeah, I think that's what I want... I want to look sexy..._ Starfire go the chance to shine when I told her what I was looking for, leaving out the whole 'I want to look sexy' thought process, it seemed that she had the entire store memorized whether it was stuff she would wear or not. This was fine by me, that meant that much less time spent wandering. After trying on a few dresses, I went with a deep purple dress with a few sequin designs along the right side of the torso, it had a silver lining that followed the single slit up the left leg, and it was a form fitting dress, hugging my curves in all the right places. When I stepped out of the dressing room I thought Starfire was going to 'switch teams'.

"Friend Raven, you have made an outstanding choice. You will have to beat off the male gender with a bat from the game of baseball." as her jaw hit the ground. I was speechless, I'm not used to the compliments I guess, _apparently you'd better get used to them if you plan on wearing this anytime soon..._ That thought, along with Starfire's recent praise, made me smile... visibly smile.

**Robin's POV**

"Well, since the girls are gone do you two want to hit the obstacle course?" Surprisingly it wasn't me or the creator of the course that suggested this.

I looked at Beast Boy then at Cyborg then back, "I'm up for it, I can always use some training where I don't have to worry about getting seriously hurt," I caught Cyborg's attention with this, but because Beast Boy didn't know about what transpired between the two of us it didn't sound like a comment out of the ordinary.

"Okay, I'm game, just let me finish this level." turning back to his game I went to get ready for the course, but was stopped by a red flashing that seemed to pulse throughout the tower and an alarm that was coming from the consol at the back of the room.

"I guess we're going to be training live today." I said as I approached the consol to see the cause of the disturbance. With in a few clicks I found out that it was just a gang in ski masks robbing the bank, no need calling the girls away from their day of shopping, _and I never heard Starfire mention the mall until **after** Raven did... it's rather odd that Raven would want to go to that place... have to ask her about it when we get back... scratch that, no don't mention it, I like this universe..._ "This one's gonna be a guys mission, you two ready?"

"I was born ready." howled the youngest Titan.

Cyborg didn't say anything, but got that gleam in his eye knowing he'd get to drive the T-car.

shortly thereafter

It didn't take long and the masked men at the bank were in police custody. The three of us hadn't even broke a sweat during the whole ordeal. _I guess training is going to be light today,_ I thought knowing that even though we hadn't done that much, there was an unspoken agreement that after a mission there was to be no training that day and we almost always went out for pizza. So we took a detour on the way home to the mall, _the sound of that word makes my stomach churn_, to get the girls.

at the mall

_She's smiling?... she hates the mall, why is she smiling?... heck, why is she smiling at all?... I'm really really confused... I wonder what she bought... Starfire doesn't have anything and Raven only has one unidentifiable bag... what have they been doing?... I'm never going to understand women..._

"Hello, ladies." caught the two females' attention as they noticed us for the first time. Raven immediately sobered up, clearing the smile from her face and leaving in it's place the familiar blank slate, _everything but her eyes, they're still smiling... I can tell what her mood is just by looking there, no matter how hard she tries to hide it..._ I wanted to hit the big man standing next to me nonetheless for causing her to quit smiling. _It's not like she wouldn't have noticed you staring and quit anyways... oh crap, am I staring again... yep, I guess I am..._

Fortunately nobody noticed, or if they did they were kind enough not to say anything. Beast Boy thought it was best to give a blow by blow of the encounter we'd just had, which instigated a "Why didn't you call us, friends?" from the alien. I just listened as Beast Boy and Cyborg explained how it was no big deal and that they didn't even break a sweat, there was no reason to believe that the three of us would have any troubles at all.

Finally the reason for our stop was mentioned by Beast Boy, "Anyways, we decided to stop and get you two for celebratory pizza night. Are you up for it?"

"We'd be overjoyed to join you in a feast. Wouldn't you Raven?" looking over at her shopping buddy, who was apparently in a daze of some type. "Raven?... Raven!... RAVEN!" the last yell shook her out of her stupor. _I think it was loud enough to wake the dead... don't say that, it just might happen... _'Zombies Invaders from Pluto' came to mind.

"What? What'd I do?... Oh, sorry I sort of spaced out right there. What did you want Star?" she asked after being dragged back to reality. _I wonder what was on her mind?_

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us in the feast to celebrate the victory the boys had today?" said the impatient Starfire.

"Sure." she said, obviously not having paid any attention to what Beast Boy and Cyborg had been talking about for the last 15 minutes.

**Raven's POV**

_Well, supper went okay... he sure seemed curious about what I had in the bag... he'll find out soon enough... I hope... I hope he likes it... are you kidding, no man in his right mind wouldn't like it!... easy, don't get arrogant because of a few simple compliments... she knows what she's talking about though... I just want him to agree with her on this..._

I decided that I wanted a cup of tea and a little time on the roof. It was getting late so most of the team would already be asleep or on their way, so I wouldn't feel guilty about not 'doing the hanging out' with them. I opened a portal to the kitchen and stepped through. As I got the water going I heard voices coming from the living room, curious as to who was up I silently stepped out, it wasn't intentional that I was silent I just don't make noise when I walk, and saw Robin sitting on the couch talking to a crying princess.

He wrapped her in a hug looking to comfort her, "Of course I love you Star..." I was already back in the kitchen, when I decided that I hated all men. I opened another portal to the roof, and as I left I heard the coffee pot explode in my anger, but right then I didn't care...


	9. Head Banging, Alarms, and

A/N: This is it, the end of the ride. I'm warning you it does end a little bit cliche, but I think it works here. Please review, the more I get here the better any future stories will be, Danke in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

_  
That sorry son of a monkeys uncle... how could he lead me on like that... I shouldn't have ran, and he should be enjoying his own company in **Oblivion**... how could I not see this coming... you know Starfire still had/has feelings for him, why didn't you figure out he still liked her... you can't blame her... unless she tricked him into saying it... NO! I heard him, he said it and he meant it... besides, Starfire can't trick Robin into anything..._

I was pacing the roof, trying not to blow anything else up... unsuccessfully, but I was trying. I know I blew up the coffee pot as I left, and at least one pipe and one vent here on the roof had ceased to exist. I knew that I had to get myself under control or the entire tower was at risk, _but that prick hurt me... not like the cuts and bruises I get during battle, no this hurts worse and I can't just wave my hands over it and heal it either... I'm going to kill him... Cyborg is going to have to wait in line... speaking of Cyborg, he's gonna be irate about this... I'll try and leave something of Robin for him to stomp on... right now I have to calm down... come on Raven, you can do this... breathe in the good... what good?... RAVEN!... okay, breathe in the good, got it... breathe out the bad... find your center... there you go, keep breathing and go deeper... it's time for a trip to your mind..._

I came out of Nevermore exhausted, every emotion had a different opinion from Crazy (the one that wears a tye-dye cloak and I don't normally want to talk to) saying that she made it up, it was all a hallucination, _I could only hope for something like that to be true_, to Intelligence saying that maybe he was talking about love in a friendship kind of way and I just misunderstood what little of the conversation I heard, _Yeah Right!_. Anger was definitely getting some attention with the whole one way ticket to the dark side of the universe idea. Needless to say it was chaotic in there, but I finally got things under control; surprisingly, looking at my watch I now wore, _Dang it, it reminded me of **him**_, it only took a matter of 30 minutes in the real world. Breathing in a big sigh I smelled something wonderful, camo... _That boy has some balls... well at least I don't have to hunt him down to kill him..._

"Welcome back, you look tired. Are you sure you wanna sit up here with me tonight? Maybe it would be better if you got some sleep, our break has got to end sometime and I don't want to be responsible for you being tired and not performing your best out there." said the concerned voice of the lying snake.

"Why, do you want to be with your girlfriend?" I said as I disappeared into my room through a shadow. _I can't believe he had the gall to show his face... well, technically he didn't, he hid his face... that's not the point, the point is he showed up on the roof to talk to me after telling Starfire he loved her... arrogant pig-headed boy..._

I could hear foot steps coming towards my door. I hoped it wasn't him, but I knew better, everyone else was asleep.

Knock, knock, knock.

I wasn't about to answer the door, I had just spent 30 minutes restoring order in my mind, there was no way I wanted to do that again.

Knock, knock, knock.

They were slightly harder this time, "Raven... Raven I know you're in there, I wanted to talk to you. I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'm sorry. And I would like you to tell me what I did so I don't accidentally do it again." he pleaded through the sliding door between us. I heard a light thud and sliding noise, I guessed he had leaved against the door and slid to sit on the floor outside. "I'm not leaving til you tell me what I did to screw up, and to answer your question from the roof... Yeah, I would like to be with my girlfriend right now, but she is ignoring me." _Wrong answer buddy!_

I opened the door in a hurry, he fell backwards and stared at me from the floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU REALLY ASKING WHAT YOU DID? YOU ASKED ME TO TRUST YOU AND LEAN ON YOU, THEN WHEN I DO YOU LET ME FALL. OKAY, ARE YOU HAPPY? NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I SEND YOU TO A VERY DARK PLACE THAT YOU WON'T COME BACK FROM!" He just laid there for a second looking confused, so I 'helped' him out of my room, courtesy of a my boot in his side. As soon as he was clear I slammed the door and went to get ready for bed.

I could cense that he was still laying where he landed from his free flying lesson, and was apparently confused, _come on you're the detective of the house the least you can do if figure out what you did_. I wasn't tired so I just sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the last few days, when I heard him move. I sat there waiting to hear his footsteps fade down the hall towards his room but they never did, _why can't he take a hint... I don't like to be played like a harp_.

Tap, tap, tap.

_He can't really be **that **dumb, can he?... I think I made myself perfectly clear... I don't need to explain anything to him..._

Tap, tap, thud.

I think that last one was his head, _ouch_. "I think I've said all I want to say tonight, so go away." I managed to force the words out in a flat voice, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm mad, _I'm betting it's a bit too late for that one_. Then I saw something slide under the door, from the bed I couldn't tell what it was. Then I heard him move off of the door, but still sitting against the wall right outside. _Hmm, what is going on?... okay, I got to know what the thing is he slid under the door is..._

**Robin's POV**

I put it most of the way under, but left enough that I could tell if she took it. I had planned on giving it to her tomorrow evening when I cooked her dinner, I even had Cyborg in on helping me get the other two out of the tower for a few hours (_Wicked Scary XI_ was out in theater). _Oh God, please let her take it... I don't know what I did to screw this up so fast... I thought things were going good... what have I done?... what did I do to deserve this?..._ Then the thing I had put on the floor moved out of sight completely, _thank you, there is a God_... I was crying at this point, _yeah, me, the leader of the Teen Titans, was sitting outside of Raven's room crying like... crying like the man I am... I just lost the thing that means more to me than anything else in the known world, and I don't know why... so, I figure I have good reason to be crying_...

The door slid open, but I couldn't look up, I was afraid she wouldn't like what she saw. She was right when she said it was "hardly fair", and this is the only thing I can give her that I haven't given, and it's the only thing that I can give her that will make her believe me. She will be the first Titan, and probably the first person since I turned to the hero business to get this. I gave her my proverbial leaning post, my crutch, my mask.

I felt her hand on the side of my face, turning me towards her now kneeling frame. As I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, I was stopped by a gentle hushing noise in my ear. The heat of her breath was on my neck and the side of my face, _I've come this far, just do it... open your eyes and look at the woman beside you... I don't deserve to... she deserves better than me... but she had a choice and she chose to give you a chance... doesn't she deserve to get at least the best you can give her and then decide for herself whether it's good enough or not?..._ My eyes pried themselves open; red, puffy, eyes that were having trouble focusing on anything; then out of the fog and blurs something started to take shape. Two beautiful amethyst orbs, it was like I was seeing them for the first time, no it was like I was _seeing_ for the first time.

"You really don't know what you did, do you?" came her calm voice, but not monotone but in a caring calm, there was something else there too, _pain?... what did I do?... I hurt the person I love... I love Raven and I hurt her, I'm an idiot... I guess I already knew that, I just never wanted to admit it..._ I shook my head, racking my memories for something I could have said or done to ever hurt her, I couldn't think of anything. Which made it worse, I hurt her and I don't even know how I did it, _will someone please just shoot me now?_... "They're blue."

These two words just confused me even more till I realized she was talking about. "Yes, they are blue. And I'm going to chance sounding cheesy here, but nowhere near as blue as I feel right now," I choked out, then after a small pause to try and regain some composure I added, "please tell me what I did, I know I hurt you. I don't know how but I do know that knowing I caused you pain is tearing me apart inside."

"I heard you tell Star that..." there was no calm concern in her voice, it was quiet contempt focused towards me. I replayed my earlier conversation instantaneously in my head, then it hit me.

"I loved her?" I finished for her. She looked torn between anger, confusion, and a strange sense of understanding. I knew at that moment that she had heard the end of my talk with the other female in the tower, and hearing what she did must have sounded bad, _she heard you tell another girl that you loved her... not to mention it was your ex... but she didn't hear the entire conversation or I wouldn't be here begging for forgiveness... just explain, she'll understand and accept it... and if she doesn't?... good luck with Cyborg..._

"Will you let me explain what actually happened?" I pleaded with everything I had.

She reached for her wrist and said, "I'll give you three minutes, no more."

"Thank you. I want you to understand that you only heard the end of that conversation and missed what followed. I told her, let me try and quote myself 'Of course I love you Star, I love you as family. I love Beast Boy and Cyborg as family too.' she then asked if I loved you as family." I had to stop because I was starting to choke up again.

"Two minutes and twenty seconds." she said lowering her arm to look at me, while I finished.

"I couldn't answer at first, I wanted to say yes, I loved you as family. But I couldn't, I couldn't do it." looking up at Raven I about broke down and started bawling again, but I knew I was running out of time so I forced myself to go on. "I couldn't say I loved you as family, because I love you differently. I love you in a way that I can't explain. I don't know if I could keep going if I didn't have you... I love you, Raven, I'm in love with you, I want you to love me. Do you love m...?"

_**Beep, Beep, Beep!**_

I was cut off by that little piece of Devils' machinery again. I closed my eyes to curse myself for not being fast enough for a second time, when all thoughts were scrambled by the return of her hand to the side of my face, and a new sensation... her lips were on mine. _She's kissing me!... she doesn't hate me... this is amazing..._ It took a second for my body to catch up with my mind and react, my arms wrapped around her pulling us closer. I felt the fingers of her other hand running through the back of my hair, I had a hand on the small of her back and one had found it's way up to her neck.

When we broke apart, I could feel her still there. _Wow, that was, scratch that **is**, amazing... 'glad you liked it'... what was that?... I didn't think that... 'no, I did'..._ I opened my eyes to find myself once again lost in a deep purple abyss. _'That explains the staring, you just kept getting lost (giggle)'... I don't giggle, and I already knew I got lost... that only leaves one explanation, Raven?... 'yes, Robin? Oh, and to answer your question, yes I love you too'... 'are you just going to stare or are you going to kiss me again?'... I can't decide which is better... 'well, then lets try the kiss again, you've done your share of staring, you should know what it feels like'... I guess I can't argue with that logic..._ And before I even got a chance to try, she pulled me into another mind shattering kiss.


End file.
